Betrayal Knows My Name
by YuukiixZero
Summary: Blair Hunts Vampires,she hates them for slaughtering her family.She has just started to get her life together when she goes on a mission,the minute she steps through the door her entire life changes, she meets the boy she has been having dreams about since she was a child and he happens to be a vampire. He tells her she is destined for him it's fate. Blair says Fuck Fate.
1. Chapter 1

There was a lot of things that Feya didn't understand, she had always been a girl that would listen to explanations of how things worked and how they were made but she could never fathom it.

She was one of very few humans that knew about the Otherworld, when she finally found out the truth she accepted it, she didn't question it or ask how or why. It just seemed right, that there was something greater that humans. Feya had the Sight, she could see past the Otherworlders glamours.

She had a lot of friends that were Supernatural's. Once they realized she could see them they always approached her. Fascinated by the human in front of them, they questioned if she could really see them. Some Otherworlder's tried to attack her but she knew how to fight.

She wasn't strong enough to kill them but she knew their weakness and would always keep with her a weakness from each Race, but even if Feya could kill them she wouldn't, they were too beautiful, too perfect, too amazing to kill. She loved them all and knew that each and everyone of them were special, when you are immortal you learn a lot of things over the ages, to kill them would be to kill the worlds knowledge.

Feya had always hated her appearance and dreamed of the unusual features the Otherworlders had, it seemed as if each of them had some unique mark on them. Feya thought she was so plain, light blonde hair down to her hips and large chocolate brown eyes. She was pretty, but she had nothing to distinguish her from a crowd.

Freya was bored earlier and so she decided to go to a club tonight, it wasn't a club for normal humans. Actually if normal humans were walking by outside they wouldn't see a club at all but rather a run down old old building that no one used.

But that was just the Glamour, if you had the Sight or you were an Otherworlder then you could see past the glamour, into the hip and brightly coloured club that awaited you.

Normally Feya wouldn't come to a club filled with only Otherworlders but she was feeling reckless tonight. She knew if she stayed too long then the Otherworlder's might come after her, whether she had the Sight or not they didn't like humans on their turf.

Feya had a lot of boys come up to her tonight. Even if they didn't like humans on their turf they were still fascinated by the human that could see them. Feya tried not to flinch when they got too close.

First it was a werewolf, he was cute with brown eyes and close cropped hair, his nose was a bit large, but it wasn't that that troubled Feya. She knew that werewolves could get a bit out of hand and aggressive so she tried to stay away from them. Plus, because of her having the Sight, even if they didn't have a glamour on she could see their true nature.

The young boys form kept shifting and all Feya could see was shining yellow eyes like a wolves and huge jaws and canines, sometimes she would even see him as the huge dark brown wolf he was. His form shifting so quickly and completely that Feya was beginning to get dizzy. She told him that she wasn't feeling well and he left her alone to go back out on the dance floor.

A while after that she was approached by a Demon. Demons really did frighten Feya, mostly because she could see their true nature. It wasn't Glamours that they put on so even the Otherworlders couldn't see how truly frightening they were unless the Demons choose to take their true forms. Demons were full of Malice, if you left with a demon then you would surely be killed. They had no room in their hearts for tenderness or compassion like the rest of the Otherworlders.

The form he had taken was handsome if not unusual. His hair was electric blue and long in the front, his bangs almost fully covered one eye and the rest of his hair in the front was swept across his cheek bones like arrows pointing across his cheek, it was black and spiked in the back. His eyes were the same bright blue as his hair.

They were the most stunning colour she had ever seen and Feya found herself oddly hypnotised by them. There was no way he could be human with eyes like that, she knew he was a Demon for definite, as well as having the Sight,when im near an Otherworlder I can immediately tell what Race they are. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt with a leather jacket and tight black jeans

She backed up against the wall and he started forward, he slammed the wall next to her head and she felt some of the concrete fall away. Feya was in trouble, Demons were dangerous because you never knew exactly what their weakness was. Obviously blessed or holy objects, weaker Demons you could kill them with Blessed objects alone, but for stronger Demons you had to find out their weakness by research or trial and error. That's why she was so frightened of them, and she always made sure never to attract their attention. She stared at him hard waiting for his true form to appear, but it didn't. Nothing shifted or changed, there was no image underneath an image.

He stayed the same, but Feya knew for definite he was a demon. He was licking his lips, but Feya could do nothing but stare into his hypnotising eyes. There was no more stifling heat from the club, there was no more flashing lights or strange bodies moving in the sea of Otherworlder's, there was just him and his body pressed up against her, his glowing eyes, and the malice rolling off him, but Feya was pulled towards him.

He was evil but he was beautiful. Feya couldn't even pin an age on him, one minute he looked seventeen but the next minute he could pass for twenty five.

He still had her shoved up against the wall, but she managed to tear her eyes away from his and she looked up at the ceiling. She traced the cracks in the cement, the strange zigzag patterns they made.

"What..are..you?" She whispered, she knew he was close enough to hear her over the blaring music they were playing. She knew if she looked at him again she might be able to look away.

"Different people call me different things, what I am is really up to the person asking." He chuckled, and Feya could feel his eyes searching her face, trying to pull her eyes back down to his.

"Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you Demon", she managed to force out through gritted teeth, she dragged her eyes back down to his, which were glittering with sick humour.

"Oh im insulted you think im a Demon, really dear Feya I thought you were smarter."

His voice was the only thing Feya could hear, there was no music, no pulsing, no vibrations, nothing, only his voice, his arms, his body against her, his eyes, him, he was her world, she knew nothing but him, he filled all her senses. And suddenly Feya couldn't even remember who she was, or where she was, or why she was here. He was so tall, so strong, her knee's began buckling and he held her up by pushing her more firmly against the wall. She finally looked back down at him, how could she not? He was her sun, her world her everything, it would be wrong not to give her world at least a look of acknowledgement.

"Feya darling, I need you, your going to be a very big help to me. But first you must know what I am." He searched her eyes with his own, Feya could melt into those eyes they were flecked with gold and green, if she looked hard enough she could see a thick but light line of lavender that traced the outside of his pupil.

But Feya was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, she tried to fight through it, all she wanted to do was keep looking into those eyes, if she fell asleep then she wouldn't be able to look at them.

"Feya, Feya, Feya stay awake darling, wouldn't you like to know what I am." At his sing songy command Feya was immediately wide awake again.

"Y-yes, I'd like to know." Some of the fogginess was gone from her head, she could make a few functioning thoughts, she knew that she didn't even know this person so it wasn't logical to feel like he was her entire world. But she couldn't move her body any more so it didn't matter, he could do whatever he wanted to her and Feya couldn't stop him, her mind was disconnected from her body.

"Im not a Demon, my dear Feya. What I am is Fallen, I was once an angel. But that was a long time ago, thousands of years ago. Held real close to the bosom of God." He laughed bitterly and turned his eyes away from me, he looked at the mark in the wall that his hand had made.

"You see, you humans were always God's favourites, no matter what you do you're always forgiven, you kill, lie, steal, cheat, disrespect, you even worship other God's. But he always forgives you, all you need to do is say sorry, repent, and then it's 'Hello Pearly Gates!'. It's different for angels though. We are expected to know better than to make mistakes. Error is beneath us."

He sounded so hurt and angry, I shouldn't have believed a word that was coming out of his mouth. But how could I not? There was an entire different world out there. The Real World. And really the only thing it was missing was Angel's. I had never before met of felt the presence of one before, which meant what? That they were hiding? Or had I always just mistaken the malice that rolled off them as Demon energy?

He was still looking at his clenched hand that was fisted against the wall. And I felt an aching pain in my chest for this sad, evil, monstrously beautiful boy in front of me.

"We all Fell for different reasons, Lucifer Fell for questioning God, 'Why should we have to bow to mortals when were are the greater beings? Why must we serve them when we were created first, when we were created as the closest beings to God?', he was the most beloved by God, the most pure and beautiful of us all, so he decided to wage a war against God, foolish but isn't it what any rebellious son who truly loves there father does? Rebels against them and tries to prove their worth. He was simply trying to be acknowledged and loved. But he was struck down into Hell with all his followers.

Others were cast down for killing mortals unjustly, some choose to Fall, you see, Angel's can not feel, they are numb, they know no hunger or thirst, pain or pleasure, they simply are. It is like we are made of stone, and we grow tired of doing the same things each day. Some angels Fell because there jobs took a toll on their conscious. Like the angels of Death and Vengeance.

Some like me, are Fallen because we Fell in love with mortals, some Fell to be with the women, stripping them of their powers but at last bringing them the relief they needed so they could finally feel alive. Others were cast out without a choice, for being with their lovers. But God was unjust when he cast out the Angels that fell in love with humans, he made it so that it was almost impossible for us to find the women we had fallen in love with, he cast their souls into different bodies, and sometimes even into different times. That was our true punishment, searching for the ones we had lost, almost always we would never find them."

He looked so tired, and lost in those moments, I knew he was telling the truth, I could feel it in my soul. Like his words were pulling something deep inside me. He started losing his own strength and the pressure of him against me was beginning to fade, he slowly dropped to his knee's and I slid to the ground in front of him.

"Do you know Feya, that is takes weeks to fall from heaven? Weeks of pure complete agony. Your wings being ripped out of your back, slowly but surely, you can't breath, and you can slowly feel your powers slipping away. When you finally reach earth you are faced by the fact that the person you fell from grace for is no longer within your reach. Your completely alone in the world, no one knows you and no one cares for you.

Your soul mate is thrown into a different body with different memories and no recollection of you. All you have is the memories of them to keep you going, and you are faced with the face you will probably never find them and you will wander the earth alone, for all eternity.

The sad thing though? Is that that isn't the worst part, after all your so called father has done to you, you still love him, you miss him, you beg for his forgiveness, but all you hear is silence. It's hard knowing heaven, living in heaven, and then being pulled away from the absolute peace and bliss of it. You feel it as a physical ache. You once knew complete true, perfect love and it was wrenched away from your grasp when your head was turned."

He sunk even lower into the ground, and I felt myself wrap my arms around him. The second I touched him of my own free will I could feel it all coming back, memories spilling into my head, memories I shouldn't have had.

Strange clothing, the sun beating down on me, I was taller, dark haired and olive skinned. I could feel my hair beginning to curl and fall down my back in heavy thick waves, I was wearing leather sandals and everyone was pushing up against me in a market, I could see the blue eyed boy in the crowd, he stuck out with his light skin and bright eyes, I had never seen anyone with blue eyes before, his hair was thick and dark and fell into his eyes, he smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter, something on either side of him though caught my eye , if you squinted and turned your head so you were only looking at him through the corner of your eye then you could see a ripple in the air around him but my eyes did nothing but slide off the air surrounding him, he seen me looking and smirked.

He motioned me to follow him and I pushed through the market dropping my satchel, I followed him up stone stairs dust swirling in the air around us, we came to a stony court yard at he stood with his arms outstretched,his eyes closed in concentration. The air around him started to move as is there was a huge amount of heat focused on that one spot. I couldn't breathe and the air became unbearably hot.

Sun light began to glint of golden shapes that were surrounding his body and I felt confused, then I realized what the shapes were. They were huge wings than spanned at least 25 feet. I felt myself gasp, and bless myself. There was an angel in front of me sent by God. He opened his stunning blue eyes and smiled, he strode forward with confidence and grace and took me in his arms, he brushed my curling hair off my face and looked down at me with such tenderness and love.

This is it I thought, this is what Heaven is. I was content with this angel of beauty that was before me, I thought it couldn't get any better until I felt his massive wings close around us. My hair stirred off my shoulders and I felt them brush my back, I looked at them, the way the sun glittered off them and turned them a rich golden colour, they smelled sweet and bitter at the same time. I reached my hand up to feel them and I thought they were going to come apart in my hand, it felt like silk was flowing through my fingers, once I touched them a feeling of pure bliss filled me. I let my fingers trail back and forth over the soft feathers, wanting to stay in his embrace forever, He rested his chin on my head and pulled me tighter.

"Don't ever leave me Maria." His voice was rich and deep, clear and soft. The perfect voice for singing.

"I'll stay forever." I sighed into him.

Then suddenly I was flung into a different memory, olive tree's were everywere, I could smell the salt of the beach in the air and I was surrounded by flowers and marble statues, it was hot, but a comfortable heat. I was kneeling and tending to my flowers I could feel the weight of my curly hair pinned on my head, the rest tumbled down my back, my chiton pooled around my ankles and I was worried about getting it dirty from the kneeling.

I felt like I was being watched and I looked at each one of the statues intently, the beauty of Aphrodite, the wise face of Hera, the might of Zeus, the bloodlust of Ares, I turned my attention to Apollo, he looked strong and kind, and from behind it the blue eyed boy sneaked out.

I stood and felt my face crack into a smile. He was wearing gleaming battle armour and there was a sword strapped to his waist. I ran to him and he caught me in him arms. He lifted me high and spun me round, kissing my face my cheek my neck, my lips, anywhere he could reach with his mouth, I looked down at my hands and arms and they were deeply tanned. I was completely happy and relieved.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried you would be hurt in battle. You were stripped of your wings you shouldn't have went out to war! It wasn't safe. I missed you so my love."

" My dear Ambrosia, if I had not fought how could I be worthy to be your husband? I must protect you at all costs. I am sorry I left you for so long though." I buried my face in his neck and breathed in the scent of him he smelled like the sea and ashes,I was a little embarrassed that he thought he had to prove himself to be my husband. Then my vision went black and I was thrown out of that memory.

I flicked through the rest, like I was watching a movie, except they were all my memories. All my different life times. In some all I could see was the blue eyed boy, in others he would be no where to be found. Sometimes I would be aware before he told me that he was Fallen. Other times I would go through what I was going through now, remembering all my past lives and memories. I had lived everywhere, Spain, Greece, Italy, America, England, Ireland, Germany, Russia, China, Australia, Japan and other places I didn't even recognized.

It was wonderful and scary, getting all my old memories back. I had lived hundred of times and everything I learned from those lives was now filling my head.

Then I was shoved back into my body, and I could feel his strong arms around me. I knew he was telling the truth, and I knew he was mine. I had been with him for hundreds of years. I had finally found the person in the world who would always love me no matter what. It was like a piece of me had been filled. I felt whole and complete. I no longer had him clogging my mind and I could think clearly. I accepted the menacing energy that rolled off him. I embraced it. It was mine now, everything that was his was mine, everything mine was his.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was his inhuman blue eyes staring down at me with worry.

"You got you're memories back?" He spoke softly and gently which I was thankful for since I now had a splitting headache. One thing I didn't understand was why he had first approached me so aggressively. But then I realized he had always been like, so angry and hurt. But when he was around me he softened and he looked as if he had no care in the world.

I nodded my head, and he smiled down at me.

"Im glad, in some lives you don't get them back and It makes it that much harder to explain to you. In some of your past lives I don't find you at all and you either live out your days alone of with some human husband. But I was lucky, most of the time I find you. Although each time im with you. Sometimes when I find you your soul just isn't healed enough to see me and it rips itself out of your body and runs. Other times you grow old with me, and other times you die before your old.

Each time is different, but you are mine. You always will be."

"I am yours, but I went through all my memories, and not in one did I hear you're name."

His smiled faded, I couldn't fathom why, it was only a name after all. But I remember him telling me once that names were the most precious things we had.

"I am Azazel. When I fell I became the Prince of Hell. I am second to only Lucifer, he is my master and I his Lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I was having the same dream I had had countless times before. I was running through a white forest. The trees were bare. Their branches reaching up into the sky as if to embrace it. My feet were bare and I could feel the soil pulsing with life under my feet. For some reason I was wearing a flowing white dress, it was trailing behind me, but I wasn't stumbling over it. It was pouring rain and I was soaking. My auburn coloured hair was hanging in long soaking strands down to the middle of my back. My pale skin looked like it was glowing faintly.

I was running much faster than should have been possible for a normal human, and I knew for definite that I was being followed. I kept turning around to look behind me but no one was there. I didn't feel anxious of scared. I felt whole and complete. Something I haven't felt in a long time. And every time I glanced back and seen no one I felt a little tinge of sadness. It almost felt like a game. Like I was waiting for someone to catch me. I had no choice but to keep running, because I had no control over my body. It was just one of those dreams that you have to let play itself out.

Instead of looking behind me again I hid behind a tree. I listened closely and heard the light footsteps of the person that was following me. I knew they would run past the tree I was hiding behind and I would finally be able to see them. And they did. My back was to the tree so when they ran past I only seen the back of them but even that was enough to make me sigh with longing. I don't know how I knew him. I just figured he was someone I dreamed up. Seems I was having a dream and all. He ran a few feet past the tree but then realized I was no longer in front of him so he stopped.

He was barefoot like me and only had on black jeans. His back was bared to me and I could see the rain drops rolling down his muscles. He was just as pale as me if not paler. Celtic knots and strange swirls and patterns covered his arms, they made strangely beautiful tattoos. His shoulder length black hair was soaked just like mine.

"Jasper" I whispered as I pushed myself away from the tree.

He turned around slowly. Every time I seen him in this dream he got more beautiful. He was like a god in all his glory.

His jagged layered hair fell over his cheeks like knifes. His lips were pink and full and formed an almost permanent lopsided grin, and his bottom lip was decorated with a lip ring. He also had a bar threw his right eyebrow. His features were sharp and strong. His cheek bones defined and high. His nose was strong. But his eyes were the most amazing thing about him. His eyelashes were long and dark. And his eyes were big and comforting. They were an amazing violet colour. An almost severe purple. It shouldn't have been possible, but it was.

His stomach muscles were defined and hardened. His body was lean and long like a cat. He reminded me of a lion. Something wonderful to look at, but was much too dangerous to get close to. But I needed to be close to him. It was a physical need.

"Blair" He gave me that lopsided grin that made my heart skip a beat. "Have you finally gotten sick of running from me, love?" A soft english accent sounded.

"I told you before im not running from you. I could never do that. I'm just seeing how long it'll take you to catch me. And hopefully I'll find some answers, you refuse to give me."

As I said this I closed the distance between us. We were chest to chest now. He was probably about 6'4 and I was only about 5'1 so their was a bit of a height gap between us. So much so, that I had to tilt my head back to look him in his violet eyes. I raised my left hand and put it on his chest. Loving the feel of his skin against mine.

"If you slowed down and let me make you into what you truly should be, then all the answers would come to you without you even having to ask the questions." He said in his husky voice.

Just hearing his voice sent shivers up my spine. My lips parted and my eyes closed a bit, I stood on my tip toes, and pulled him down to me. His hands wrapped around my waist. And I was in his arms. That was all that mattered. He was my entire world right now.

He smelled of forests, of love and loss, he smelled like home and safety, he was made of lust , passion, and mystery. He was eternity. Eternity was in my arms and I never wanted to let him go.

But there was something nagging at me. Something at the back of my mind telling me to stop. Just as our lips were about to meet I remembered. His face came into my mind. Light brown hair, that flopped down over his forehead and into his eyes. Eyes so dark you could get lost in them and never find your way out again. High cheekbones. Sharp and elegant features. The eyes were cold and angry. Their was a restrained hunger in those eyes. A power I couldn't begin to fathom.

That cold, hard face had a name. "Cal" I whispered. And I pushed Jasper away with a strength I didn't know I had. I loved Jasper but I loved Cal also. And it wasn't fair what I was doing. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him but I couldn't. The hurt on Jaspers face was plain to see. He approached me like you would a wounded animal.

"Please love, you know you'd be better off with me, I can give you so much more, he can't protect you like I can. your destined to be with me please dont fight it, you know how much I love you." At this he growled. We began circling each other. Almost in a dance.

"Don't Jasper. Please don't do this. You know how much I love you both. But im too fragile to be fought over. I wont be the cause of you two fighting. Your immortal Jasper, im not. I'll grow old and die, but you'll stay young forever." As I said this I slowly backed away from him ready to run as fast as I could in the other direction. Not because I was scared but because every second I was around him was one more second I'd be tempted to go to him.

"Don't make me do this love. Like you said ,you are to fragile, since your human. But I can make you stronger. You don't have to grow old and die. You can stay with me. You don't need Cal. He's not safe. And he definitely doesn't want you. And you know your supposed to be with me, but you still love him just as much as me.

" I cant help it, and until the time comes when I have to make my choice leader then I wont let myself give into either one of you." I kept taking little steps backwards but I backed into a tree.

"And that's why I have to speed up the process, this will only hurt a little I promise, love." And in those few seconds while he said those words he changed.

His friendly lopsided grin was replaced by bared teeth that elongated into sharp points right before my eyes. His calm elegant stance changed into the position of a predator ready to pounce.

I didn't even try to run, I knew it was pointless. This was what he was made to do. I was now the prey and he was the predator. I was supposed to run, but I refused to. I would stand my ground. Like he said, I knew it would only hurt for a moment. Then I'd be unaware for day's until I woke up without a beating heart.

He walked toward me with one sole purpose, to kill me. But his face softened for a moment. And I heard him say something that I'd never heard him say in this dream before.

" Don't worry Blair it's just a dream, im only trying to warn you of what's to come. You'll wake up just like you usually do. But I've finally found you love, after all these years. I'll let you come to me though. I know you hate my kind but you'll learn to love me." And at that he went straight for my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a cold sweat. A scream still on my lips. Lily was up in a second and had me wrapped in her arms before I could even say her name. Her soft brown hair covered my face. And she rocked me back and forth.

" The same dream again, Babe?" I nodded my head.

"It changed this time Lily, after all this time of having it,it finally changed."

"Shh Blair it's just a dream, it's over now."

Lily knew everything about me. She was like my other half. My missing piece. Ever since we started our training together we were inseparable. She was alone in the world just like me. Whereas my entire family were vampire hunters her 's weren't. My mother, father and older brother knew the risks of hunting and they didn't care. Her entire family was killed by a drifter who just happened to be a vampire. They let him in because they felt bad, and he repaid their kindness by slaughtering every last one of them, except Lily. She was the youngest. And he made sure that she seen everyone one of her family members killed. Then he went over to were she was cowering in the corner. She looked so innocent and scared, that in his sick mind she just had to be left alive.

" You'll want revenge one day sweetie, on not just me but all vampires. Im giving you that chance right now. If you ever want vengeance remember the name Felix Blackwater. I'll be waiting for you."

And every since then her goal in life was to kill every vampire she could until she finally found him. And we always connected for some reason. Maybe because both our goals were to kill all the vampires we could or maybe because we had a lot of hate in our hearts. I guess I'll never really know.

" I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up Blair. Trainings already started. Alec came up for us but I just told him you weren't feeling well. He said that when you woke up to tell you we've found another coven one of the most powerful ones and we need to round up the team." I sat up in the bed and looked around me. I was still a little groggy. Lily put her hand on my forehead, her brow was creased with worry.

"Maybe you are a little sick, Babe you want me to tell Alec it's a no show today."

" No, it's okay, im just still a little freaked out by the dream that's all."She stood up and walked over to her own bed ,and she grabbed her bag with all her weapons in it.

"Okay, get dressed and grab your weapons, I'll round up Alec and the team. Be ready in ten. We ain't got no time to waste."I yawned and rolled out of the bed.

" I'll be ready in five. How's that for fast?" I winked at her as she was walking out the door. She smiled and rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Shutting the door behind her. I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I had to hold it together. This was just another one of the dreams that I'd had since I could remember. It might have changed a few times over the years. But I was used to it. Jasper had basically grown up with me in my dreams. Of course he wasn't real but he was always just a constant thing in my life. When I was six he was six, when I was twelve he was twelve. We always just used to play together until a few years ago. And the dream changed. Instead of playing together, we'd always be running. And I'd always let him catch me. The same words would be exchanged like in the last dream. The same almost-kiss would be present, and I would stop it before he had the chance to kiss me. The dream would always be like it was set in the future. Were I actually knew Jasper and was talking to him about something that was either happening or going to happen. He'd always go for my neck at the end. But what really unsettled me was the last few words he said. Even though I hated vampires with a passion, no matter how much I tried I could never hate Jasper. It might be due to the fact that he isn't a real person. But I think it might also be the fact that I grew up with him. He was always there with me. Something that was always expected when I went to sleep. Someone I couldn't wait to see. When I was younger we'd play for hours. And as I got older we'd talk for hours. And then this constant dream happened. And I had no control over the dream any longer. But I refused to let it back track me. Like Lily said it was just a dream. It had no significance.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up off the bed. I looked around the room that me and Lily shared. I smiled as I seen her side of the room. Posters of Celebrities and rock bands covered the wall. There wasn't a bit of paint showing. Her colourful bed was littered with stuffed animal's. I didn't know how it was even possible for her to get in it. Her bed was pushed to the far side of the room near the door, and mine was right under the window.

My side of the room didn't even show a hint of my personality. It was bare and only had the bed, a dresser for my clothes, and a bedside table.

I walked over to the mirror hanging off the wall in the middle of the room. I stared hard at the mirror. And cat like green eyes stared back at me. My fiery auburn hair framed a pale but lovely face. Delicate features, and flushed rosy cheeks. Pink lips curved into an almost permanent frown. Long eye lashes girls would kill for and guys didn't care about. High cheekbones models dreamed about.

My looks didn't matter to me though. That was the least of my worries. I didn't have time to worry about that, not when I risked my life everyday and there was a fifty percent chance that I would get killed when I was fighting a vampire. One wrong move and im gone. I pushed all that to the back of my mind like I usually do. It was the only way I could get on with my life, by not thinking about the stuff that scares me.

I looked down at the necklace that my mother had given me so long ago. It was so unusual, and what made it even more different was the fact that she had given it to me with her right before she died. With her dying breath, she told me that it was important that I keep it and never loose it. She said to always keep it close to my heart that it would save me one day. I didn't know what she meant and I still don't. It really was beautiful. The middle of it was round and silver, and it looked like the inside of a clock if it was opened. The gears would sometimes move depending on the mood I was in. Golden eagle wings came off of the pendant.

I traced the wings with my finger. I had always wondered what the actual necklace meant. Maybe one day I'll find out. I ran into the bathroom, washed my face brushed my teeth and sighed as I made my way over to my dresser to grab some clothes. I grabbed a black tank and a camouflage pants. I loved the irony of the entire camouflage look seems im a "Soldier of the night". I got my combat boots from under the bed, and quickly ran a brush through my hair. I got my duffel bad filled with weapons from under the bed.

It was filled with wooden stakes. Steel blades. And fire orbs. Wood, fire, silver and other vampires were the only things that could kill those bloodsuckers. I grabbed my favourite knife from the bedside table and strapped the leather holster onto my thigh, and sheathed the blade into it. I also grabbed my steel knuckle dusters and put them on. I slipped a small hand knife into my boot. I took off my shirt and strapped on a vertical holster, and shoved a double edged serrated blade into it. I threw back on my shirt.

A girl could never have to many weapons. There were just too many situations were a weapon would be knocked out of your hand and you were left defenceless. I grabbed the duffel bag threw it over my shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the long sterile hallway to the elevator there was 35 floors in this building with about four or five apartments on each floor. Each apartment had two people living in it. And every last one of those people were hunters. This building was another facility, made for hunters. Somewhere that they could be keep safe. High tech security was the main protection. But the hunters also took shifts. There had been some instances were the vampires would try to deplete our numbers and would plan an attack on us. But they didn't make it that far.

I stepped inside of the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. I waited patiently and watched the numbers go down one by one. The elevator dinged when I got to the ground floor. We were in the bottom of the facility. From the outside the building looked like a normal house. But underneath was were all the action happened. The facility was a series of net works underground. And we were at the farthest level you could go.

I readjusted the duffel bag on my shoulder and spotted my team. I didn't like to brag, but my team were the best of the best. And that's the entire reason we were called down to exterminate the coven, and not another team. First of all it's more dangerous when it's a coven. And second of all Lily told me that the coven was a strong one. Which meant that basically the coven was old, and was one of the leader covens.

I spotted Lily in the group of hunters. Her big chocolatey brown eyes were glowing like they usually did before the hunt, her mousy brown was tied back in a tight braid. Her soft round face was a welcome and familiar sight. She might look sweet but she was exactly like me, trouble.

Alec stood only about an inch or so from her. He kept brushing his arm against hers, but she didn't notice. All she ever did was gush to me about how much she liked him, but she never got any of the signs he was giving her. He was practically throwing himself at her most of the time. Not in a clingy, "I love you way", but in a im here, Ill always be here, please notice me.

Alec had been our trainer for about two years now. Even though we were the best ,we still had to keep up our fighting skills. He was only about four years older than us making him about twenty-two. Even so, he was a gifted fighter and has been a trainer here for about five years. But that's only officially, he's been helping out kids with difficulties here and there and giving extra help.

Usually kid's start their training early. But that's only if they choose to actually be a hunter. It's not like your forced into it. Even if your parent's are hunters and your actually born in the facility, it's always your decision. And if your older when you start your training it doesn't really matter it just means it's more intense. But most people usually start when their older anyway.

Alec though was like a prodigy, he only started training when he was ten. By the time he was twelve he was on a class B level which is second highest level you can get and it usually takes people at least five years to reach that and another two too reach class A and he only did it in two, plus he was so young. He then reached class A when he was thirteen.

Lily adored him and looked up to him at the same time. But she was just as bad with me. Even though I was pretty sure she wasn't in love with me. I started training when I was nine and moved on to class A when I was twelve, so I guess we were equal in our fighting skills. I had never tried fighting him before.

He really was a pretty boy though, he had short cropped black hair, and sparkling blue eyes, they were such an unusual blue, almost like the sky mixed with snow,he had a five O'clock shadow which made him look mysterious and sexy. He was tall and bulky. And every time he moved you could see his muscles rippling underneath his shirt.

Next to him looking as impatient and annoyed as always was Cal. His light brown hair hung to his shoulders. And his eyes were so dark they looked black. He had a strong jawline and chin. He was broad shouldered, and had a lean lithe body. You could see he was flexible and fluid in his motions. He moved with a killing grace, that only a few could match. I loved him more than I had loved anyone in my life. Even though he was grumpy an annoyed all the time there was moments when he was fun to be around.

Standing off to the side a little bit away from everyone was Dawn. She looked sweet, with her blonde hair down her back, and her bright hazel eyes. She had a cute splash of freckles across her nose. And her features were delicate and small. She was quirky and often looked uncomfortable in her own skin. And she was always a little bit away from the team, always quiet and reserved. But she was very skilled in making a plan. She always knew a route out and a route in.

My speciality was hand to hand combat, but hers was a little bit farther away. She had a gift for throwing knifes. No matter how far away the target was she could always hit it. It was an amazing thing to see her in action. She was a completely different person, full of confidence and belief in herself.

This was my team. I knew everything about each one of them. I loved them all like family. As a matter of fact they were my family. I had learnt to let the dead move on. There was no point on holding on to something that could never be yours again. But that didn't mean I still couldn't have my revenge on every vampire that I ever cross paths with.

I made my way over to my team. Lily blew me a kiss, Alec winked, Cal scowled, and Dawn gave me a sweet smile. And with that I pulled Cal down to me, ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his nose, and he glared at me. I wrapped my arm around Lily's waist, grinned at Dawn and Alec. And left with my team to go exterminate a Coven of bloodsuckers.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel her coming closer. Of course her mission was to kill me. But it didn't matter why she was here, just that she was here. I got up and stretched. It was dark in the warehouse. But it was a comfortable darkness. Not that vampires needed darkness, the whole bit about the sun killing us was just a lie. But we did prefer the darkness. It was more comforting. Vampires enjoyed shadows and killing, darkness and lust. It was just our way. It had always been so. It was Leo and I's job to stop them from over indulging in there passions. Something they did far to often. I started playing with my lip ring and made my way over to where I knew Leo would be waiting in the darkness. The rest of the coven was all over the warehouse some behind me. Some in front, others crouching and sitting on the rafters. Asia was talking to Ruth, her life mate. Ruth wasn't his real name, and even though it was supposedly a name for girls we didn't really care, the coven only called him Ruth as a nickname,short for Ruthless. He definitely had a reputation for getting out of hand and being vicious . Asia looked over to check on me, something that really annoyed me. She seen who I was making my way towards and was beside me in a second in all her leathery glory. She was amazing to look at. Her purple eyes were the same unnatural colour as mine which makes sense since she was sired from me. Sometimes when you change a human into a vampire they get some of their Sire's trait's. Maybe their short temper. Maybe the colour of their hair. Or bits of a personality. Asia got the colour of my eyes, something she was always grateful for. She adored the colour and said she wouldn't change it for the world, when I apologized for changing her once electric blue eyes. And ever since I changed her and gave her a second chance at life, her loyalty always lied with me, she promised she'd protect me with her last breath, something I assured her she would never have to do. Her violet eyes matched her plum coloured hair. Something that was an inside joke with us. Her nickname had always been Plum even before she decided to change her once raven black hair to a purple colour to match her eyes. She had a beautiful face. Delicate yet strong. Cold yet passionate. Serious yet playful. And she had a thing for leather. Her leather jacket brushed against me and I couldn't fathom how she even fit into those skinny jeans she was wearing. They hugged her curves in all the right places. She had a lovely curvy shape. Under her leather jacked she had another one of her band t-shirts on. We had had a thing before she had found Ruth, not a serious life mate thing but a fling that had lasted a while. Sometimes I wondered if it would have been different if I wasn't destined to be with Blair, and if she hadn't found Ruth but then I realize im being stupid and I wipe the thought away. Like always she was wearing her old beat up purple converse. I wondered why she just didn't buy another pair of shoes I mean we all had enough money to buy the city if we wanted to. When you live forever it gives you a while to rack up money. But she was just in love with those beat up shoes.

"Jasper come on you don't need to provoke him. It'll only make him hate you more than he already does."

I looked down at her, she was so small and petite.

"Do you honestly think it's even possible to make him hate me more. We're brothers yet we would kill each other in heart beat. Nothing can make us see eye to eye. But im warning him right now that when Blair comes if he even makes a move toward her, I'll kill him where he stands"

Asia looked up at me with glee. She was vicious in her killing. And she enjoyed it with a passion. I loved it just as much as her and it's what made us so alike. And she just especially didn't like Leo. So she was hoping he would give me a reason to strike him.

" I know we cant kill Blair, but maybe we could pick away at the rest of the hunters,You know her team."

"No, Asia you know that if you kill her team, she'll be upset. And I really don't want that, if she's upset then it'll take her longer to trust me. Their like her family.

"Aww Jazzy you never let me have any fun" She pouted.

" Sorry Plum, oh and do you mind moving so I can go to Leo."

Her purple eyes flashed dangerously, and she bared her teeth. Asia was fearless, it was a fact that everyone was aware of. And she was especially bold when she was with me. Which told all the Covens that she was protected by me, because I would never raise a hand to her no matter what she said. She also wasn't afraid of Leo which was a stupid mistake to make.

"Let me go over with you, I don't trust that rat."

"No, I won't have you hurt just because Leo loses control over his temper." I walked her back over to Ruth even though she was reluctant to go. She looked sadly at me as he folded her into his arms. I winked at her and was over to Leo in a second. His stormy eyes flashed dangerously, as im sure my purple eyes did. We had that effect on each other. Ever since we were born we had fought over power. We were descended from the first vampires which also happened to be the only Vampire family that could bare children. And because of that we were stronger, faster, more dangerous, more deadly, we had better eye sight, hearing,better sense of smell.

We had powers that only a few out of the made vampires had. We embraced the shadows better. Because that's were we belonged. We were born of the shadows, so we could bend them to our will. We were born to be leaders. The rest of the vampires looked up to us. And in all of eternity our fathers blood line had been destined to fall in love with mortal women.

Those mortal women would then fall pregnant, be made into vampires while pregnant and the children would be born as vampires also. The vampires that were born were also the only vampires that could age, we stopped ageing in our twenties although the exact age differed between generations. The first born always being a boy. The rest all girls. That boy would then take the throne after his father deemed him fit to have it.

But thousands of years ago an oracle, made a prophecy, she said that in the great line of vampires there would one day be twin boys born. And they would be more powerful than their fore fathers, but only one could have the throne.

And just like their ancestors their would be a mortal who would fall in love with the boys. Both of them. But she would resist her love. For she would be designed to kill them. She would be the very embodiment of death for the vampires. And she would have to chose a brother. And when she had chosen that brother would take power.

Those twin boys were Leo and I. But Leo didn't want that. He though he could rule without a Queen. He thought he was powerful enough to rule the throne for all eternity and have no children to oppose him.

But I on the other hand excepted it. I was in love with Blair already. Leo and I were twins but that was the only thing we had in common. He was cold, cruel and hardened, he hated every mortal that walked this planet. I on the other hand am more warm. Im not as cold and cruel.

Sure I enjoyed killing, but that was the nature of our kind. He enjoyed making the death slow and painful. He liked drawing it out. Making the mortal think maybe they had a chance of survival. He liked to give them hope he'd wave it in front of their face and just as their about to grab it he snatches it away.

I left room open for rejection. I liked change. He thought he was always right, that his way was the only right way to do it. He hated change and thought that he could change everything in the world that he didn't like. What he didn't understand is that you can only change so much.

" Brother, were have you been. I thought you were gone for good. I thought that maybe something had happened to you" I made sure I looked genuine and caring

" Out doing errands, making sure I made someone's life a little harder, nothing harmful happened to me." He set that cold hard stare on me.

I sighed like I was disappointed. "One can still hope" He had always hated my insults they always got him worked up even if they didn't truly hurt him. All that mattered was that they came from me.

Quick as a cobra he made a grab for my neck. I dodged to the side and punch him in the jaw. Hard enough that if he was human his entire jaw would have been shattered. I had always been faster than him and he knew it. He grunted in pain. Held his jaw and glared at me. Leo: 0 Jasper: 1.

I patted him on the cheek, which made him moan in pain. We might be immortal but we still felt pain. We healed quickly. But we always felt the pain. And when it was healing depending on the wound it hurt more. If you think about it he had a broken jaw. If he was mortal it would take months to heal and he'd still probably have problems with it after. But since he's a vampire, his jaw is going to heal in less than five minutes. All that pain of months is being rushed into five minutes of complete pure agony.

" I just wanted to tell you that if you make a move to hurt Blair, I will kill you. If you send one of your lackeys to hurt her. I will kill you, and them in the most excruciating way you could possibly imagine. Remember Leo as much as we are brothers im stronger than you. You might be devious, but im still stronger. We haven't had a proper fight yet. Because the only thing stopping us from killing each other is mother and you and I both know it." And with that I walked away.

Behind me I heard him popping his jaw back into place as the broken bones reformed themselves. I could feel his hatred and anger radiating off of him but I didn't care. Sure he had his followers and I had mine. But it was a fact that he couldn't defeat me on his best day. But he was sure as hell strong enough to kill one of my people. And it was my job to protect them.

I had looked after Blair all these years and she hadn't know it. I've been around for centuries. But the moment she was born I felt it. She was mine. And I had to protect her. It's going be hard though when her main goal is to kill you. I rounded up the rest of the coven and now,they all stood in front of me.

They were hungry and vulnerable. They were all scared of the hunters and you could tell they didn't want to be here. Too bright eyes stared back at me from pale faces. You could tell they weren't human. Their skin was either too pale. Their eyes too vibrant and bright. They were too perfect. They were too athletic. Too strong. Too Knowing. These were my vampires.

My people. Mine. They were some of the oldest, strongest, most powerful vampires. They were some of the first. But they were all scared of Blair. And I didn't want them to be. She was theirs. Just as they belonged to her she belonged to them. And I could tell my vampires looked intimidating. Intimidation was apart of them. It was who they were.

Asia obviously seen the worry on my face. And she stepped forward and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Ruth who I thought would be insanely jealous but he wasn't. He looked at Asia with a love that had lasted over the ages.

His yellow wolf-like eyes looked adoringly at her. His dark brown hair fell into his face but he didn't notice. He was Asia's life mate and a friend I knew I could always count on. He was also my second in command. I motioned him forward.

And he moved with an other worldly grace that was rare even among the vampires. He moved like a wolf stalking prey,With deadly precision. He had a lean lithe body that you could tell was made for killing. And he was the best fighter I had. Him and Asia were a deadly couple. To be honest they did complete each other.

" I know im not officially your leader. But I take care of you all. And I know from the past that each and every one of you take care of me. You are all mine. And I trust you with my life. You all know what's about to happen. And you all know the plan. I want all of you to stay well back from them when they come. Asia, Ruth, Leo,Gabriel and I will be the ones to deal with them. I want you all to stay well back, they are hunters. And they are dangerous. But what I don't want if for you to attack them."

When I mentioned Gabriel 's name he stepped forward. He was the the third best fighter I had he came after Ruth and Asia. His pale blonde hair flew around him as he sprinted froward with a speed that was impressive even among vampires. His dark blue eyes were bored and tired looking. He was just a laid back and calm vampire. Even during a fight he kept the same bored look on his face. And he was all the time falling asleep.

But just like Ruth and Asia he was someone you could always depend on, the only downfall is that you might have to wake him up first. I was surprised to see him run forward like he did. Usually all you could get out of him was an easy lope.

"What Jaspers actually trying to say is kill or attack them, and we'll kill you, got it?" Ruth said in a husky, deep voice. He growled as he looked each one of them in the eye. Asia bared her fangs and took his hand in hers in a protective way, daring one of them to come at him for the threat he just made to everyone. They were used to Ruth and his blunt way's though and they made no move towards him.

I sighed,and nodded at Ruth, he winked at me and motioned for the rest of the clan to follow him. Some walked at a normal human pace others leaped into the air ahead of him because they knew exactly were they were going. Others were at their destination in a second because they used their vampire speed.

I looked over to the shadows and seen Leo standing their with a stillness only vampires could achieve. He watching me with a hatred and anger in his eyes that couldn't be matched. I gave him my best smile. Gabriel was still standing beside me almost falling asleep where he stood. I spoke into his mind, just because I knew how much it freaked him out

" Gabe wake up, their here." I grinned as he snapped awake and took a fighting stance. He spun around and looked behind him. He glared at me when he realized there wasn't anyone their.

"Dude not funny, I could have beat the crap outta you" As he said this he took a boxers stance and started punching the air.

" I patted him on the shoulder " Yea Gabe we know you could have." He nodded in approval not really understanding the use of sarcasm. I felt Asia and Ruth coming up beside. I motioned Leo forward. They all knew the plan. But I felt I should go over it again. I had been scouting Blair's team for a while. I was always waiting in the shadows when they'd go to destroy a coven. And they always succeeded.

It took everything in my power not to run to those vampires that were being killed. I had to grit my teeth,and block out the screams. I might be in charge of this coven but when, and if I come into power, all the covens would be mine. There would be leaders appointed to the covens though, because I couldn't overlook every coven in the world.

There were plenty of vampires in the world now. Years ago we vampires took to hiding, mostly because the numbers were small and if the humans found out about us they'd destroy us. It's strange how the humans think. For awhile they had an entire vampire fad.

It was vampire everything. They seen as a getaway. Something other worldly. Of course when everyone started loving vampires we were shocked. We though it was a joke or something. We thought that they were writing stories on actual vampires.

But it turns out they were just using their imaginations. They thought that we were creatures to be fallen in love with. They thought they could cage us with their stories of love. But we vampires don't get along with humans that well. Most of us just see them as food.

But now are numbers are greater and a lot of us are getting more free with ourselves. Because we aren't afraid of the consequences. Some of the humans started to realize that vampires were real. So they started the Hunters. But they tried to keep it under wraps. They didn't want the entire world knowing that everywhere you went there were vampires in among the crowds of people. That that amazingly beautiful girl you seen today could have killed you with a flick of her wrist, oh and by the she actually isn't alive or dead, she's something in between, a beautiful abnormality. See, things like that would send the world into a chaotic frenzy.

"You guys know the plan, but I just wanna go over it one more time." Leo was beside me now, and Asia glared at him.

" Ruth, you grab Cal. Asia, you grab Lily. Gabriel, you grab Dawn. Leo, you grab Alec." They all nodded as I said their names.

" And remember they aren't regular humans. Their trained to kill us. They know all our weaknesses. And I don't want any of you getting hurt, so grab them and bring them all to the back room of the warehouse, lock the door and stand outside it. Make sure they don't get out, and don't let them reach for any weapons. Take care of yourselves. And thank you guys for taking this risk for me."

This was much more dangerous than it sounded. These were Hunters. And they were the best. We all had our experience with them, and it wasn't fun. We might be vampires, and we might have eternity, but we didn't like the sound of dying just as the next person. But I had to do this. Because forever was a really long time when you had to spend it by yourself.

Asia came up to me in all her caring and loving glory. She embraced me and said, " I really hope she doesn't kill you Jasper, because I gotta say I think I might miss you. And I really hope she's the one because I don't want you risking your life needlessly" She might not say it but that was her way of say I love you, and when she stepped back from me, there were purple tears falling from her eyes.


End file.
